Currently, broadcast video, video cassette recorders, and digital video disk (DVD) players limit a user's input to a standard set of functions, which includes play, pause, and stop, for example. Some DVDs also include, on an extended soundtrack disk, additional songs that were not part of the original movie soundtrack. However, there does not exist a system for replacing the prerecorded audio portion of a digital or analog program or presentation with music from an extended soundtrack or music from another source during movie playback in home entertainment systems.
A typical Digital Video Disc (DVD) format includes MPEG-2 video/audio encoding. In MPEG-2 encoding, video and audio are separated into different streams (identified by distinct program identifiers (PIDs) in the header of each MPEG-2 packet). It would be highly desirable to provide a system and method for home entertainment systems that removes or replaces a program's prerecorded audio soundtrack, with other audio, e.g., music, that is customized for the viewer.